


ARCH Motorbike

by Dakarima



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: 18+, Alcohol, Bodily Fluids, F/M, Fingering, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakarima/pseuds/Dakarima
Summary: Summary: Isabel quit her job and goes to a bar to get a drink, where she meets Jackie Welles
Relationships: Jackie Welles/Original Character(s), Jackie Welles/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	ARCH Motorbike

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Not betad, all mistakes are my own. Just a super quick drabble

Isabel stomps into the booming nightclub and make her way straight to the bar, shoving people to the side along the way. She sits down on one of the stools and huffs out in frustration. Her whole body feels like it is on fire from earlier and trembles of anger vibrates through her core.

The bartender mixes up her ordered drink and places it in front of her. It barely lasts a minute until she orders another stronger drink.

“Tough day?” A broad Latino clothed in a black leather jacket and golden jewellery leans on the bar next to her.

She doesn’t turn to look at him as she is served another drink. “You have no fuckin’ idea.” She fumes and takes a gulp from her drink.

He holds his hands up defensively, but with a smirk lingering on his face. “Wow, hermosa, don’t bite my head off, alright?”

She glances at him from the corner of her eye and takes another sip from her drink. “Sorry, just a really shitty day.” She is calmer.

The Latino sits down on the stool next to her and orders them both a glass of whiskey. “Tell me.”

She regards him for a moment before shrugging. “My boss yelled at me in front of everyone, so I quit my job and kneed him in the groin.”

The man shoots his eyebrows up.

“He was a creep, alright? He had tried to feel me up for weeks, when I finally said no, he got upset with me.” She explains and thanks him for the whiskey.

The man nods. “Well, served him right then.” He rises the glass and they clink them together. They throw their heads back as the liquid burn its way down their throats.

“I’m Isabel.” She introduces herself as she turns towards him for the first time.

They shake hands. “Nice to meet you, Isabel, I am Jackie.”

~~~

Drinks had been flowing between them for two hours until they finally decide to leave the club. They stumble down the road to Jackie’s place. Isabel is giggly from the alcohol and thanks to Jackie she is in a much better mood, especially when he pulled her out on the dance floor to loosen up.

Jackie doesn’t seem intoxicated compared to Isabel, even though he is indeed affected by the alcohol. He opens the garage door and the first thing Isabel sees, is his ARCH motorcycle. She gasps at the sight and steps towards it.

“That’s a really nice bike.” She mumbles and touches the leather seat of the bike.

He closes the door and steps towards her. “Thanks, it’s one of my most precious belongings.” He admits and smiles at the bike. He turns his head towards her and watches her eyes gleam towards the bike.

She finally lifts her head to him and sees the broad smirk on his face. Their eyes meet and for a moment time stops. _Fuck he’s hot._ Her eyes flickers to his lips.

He dips down and gently kisses her. It leaves her wanting and she rises to her tip toes to kiss him. He places his hands on her hips and pulls her closer as she wraps her arms around him. He invades her mouth with his tongue, tasting the lingering alcohol.

He trails wet kisses down her jaw and throat, leaving her gasping for air. He pulls off her coat and kisses her collarbone and the top of her chest. One hand cups her breast and feels the hard nipple underneath her dress. She grabs the folds of his jacket and pushes it off. He slides the straps of the dress down her shoulders, exposing her breasts to him. He bends down and catches her nipple between his lips. He gently sucks on it, making her moan and grasp at his toned muscles.

His hand travels down her stomach to the hem of her dress. He pulls it up and trails his fingers along her inner thigh. She shudders and gasps as she knows he soon will find her soaked panties.

“Already wet for me, preciosa?” He mumbles against her soft skin. He slides her panties to the side and teases a finger on her clit.

She catches his face and kiss him roughly. She moans into his mouth as he slides a finger between her folds. He pushes another finger in and pumps them in and out of her. She throws her head back and sighs.

Her hands feels down his abdomen until she finds his belt, quickly unbuckling it and grasp for his hardened shaft in his trousers. He hisses at her touch and bite her shoulder. Her fingers feel the ridges around his girthy cock and she can’t help but moan.

He pulls his fingers out of her and she feels empty right away. He licks them thoroughly, tasting the delicious honey. He consider just taking her up against the wall, but she seems to really like his bike.

He smirks, catching her attention to his lips before lifting her up. He places her on his bike, her back to the handlebars. She gasps as the leather squeaks beneath her weight. He throws his leg over the bike and settles down in front of her.

Her body slides down the bike and her exposed mound rubs against his clothed bulge. The tip of his cock peeking over the edge with precum.

He grasp himself and pulls it out of his boxers. He places himself by her entrance and kisses her roughly. She slowly slides down on his cock, both exhaling deeply as she envelops him. She stretches out around him, feeling his pulsing cock twitch inside of her. Her head snaps back and he kisses her throat.

“Mierda, you feel so good.” He breathes as he slowly begins to move.

Her walls sucks him in as he pulls out. He thrusts into her with a slam, forcing a yip from her lips. He slides faster in and out as she begins to meet his thrusts. She wraps her arms around him and grinds against his movement.

“Oh fucking god, Jackie.” She sighs. “I’m gonna come.” Her legs are already trembling from the build-up.

He grabs her hips and pushes her down with each thrust. He kisses her cervix with each thrust and he felt her walls begun to convulse.

Her back arches and she cries out his name as her whole body trembles. He fucks her through her orgasm, each thrust sending him closer to the edge. He finally spurts his cum inside her, groaning out her name as he pushes into her a few more times.

A slight layer of sweat coats them both as their breaths mingles. He cups her cheeks and kisses her gently.

Isabel is grateful she quit her job that day and found a pretty good way of letting off some steam.


End file.
